The Lion Tattooed Girl
by GabySwan-Mills76
Summary: Regina has been dreaming with the same girl for days and she doesn't know who it is. Until a day coming back from work she finds her in the middle of the street, injured and alone. Ok bad summary, but please give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: OK GUYS I NEED YOU TO BEAR WITH ME HERE, ´CAUSE IS MY FIRST FAN-FICTION AND ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE.**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE **

**I DONT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME, THEY BELONG TO ADAM HOROWITZ AND EDWARD KITSIS**

* * *

There she was again, laying in bed, deep in slumber dreaming the same thing for the fifth time this week. A blonde girl, with an amazing body. Beautiful even if Regina couldn't see her face, making love to her like nobody has in a long time, with love and passion like she knew her for years. But the strangest thing was that this woman had a lion tattoo on the inside of her bicep. It was simple yet somehow really beautiful. The dream always started the same. They were sitting on her couch at her apartment watching some crappy TV show and then they were at her bed, the mysterious girl laying on top of her, naked, trying to take her bra of. After some second or minutes, Regina couldn't tell, the dream will end by her almost reaching the climax by the marvelous work of the woman´s tongue and fingers. She would wake up agitated and with wetness in between her legs that she would have to attend later.

Today was no exception, she woke up with sweat on her brows and a painful throb between her legs that needed to be attended, and fast. She shot out of bed headed towards her shower, throwing her pajamas everywhere. When she got to her shower, now fully naked, she opened the cold water and a hand snuck its way to her aching core. She gasped at how wet she was. How did this woman turn her on this much and she doesn't even know her, was beyond Regina. With some flicks on her clit and one hard thrust against her core, she came with a loud cry of satisfaction yet she felt incomplete in someway. Totally disregarding that thought, Regina showered and got ready for work. It was 8:15am when Regina got in the building where her company stood, tall and proud. It wasn't exactly her company, it was her fathers but when he retired 5 years ago, he gave all the rights to Mills and Associated to her. She was honored to be the CEO of the most popular lawyer industry in New York; and after graduating from Harvard with honors she was one of the most respected lawyers in the city. Just to mention that she has never lost a case was to say something.

After what felt like a whole day to Regina (and was actually like 5 hours) she finally got her lunch brake and her best friend Kathryn called her right at 12:20pm.

— Hey girl! What are you doing?

— Hello Kat. I´m heading for lunch and you?

— Actually I´m outside your building waiting for you so we can catch up.

— Really? – She couldn't help the excitement to leak from her voice. She was so glad her best friend was back in town. She heard a chuckle from the other line and rushed out of her office, barely saying goodbye to her secretary. She reached the doors of the building in record time, and seeing her life long friend she jumped to her arms.

— Its good to see you too. I almost thought that you hung up on me – Kat said wrapping her arms around Regina's waist.

— Oh my god, Kat when did you get back in town? Why didn't you tell me anything? – Regina started regaining her businesswoman attitude.

— I got back yesterday like at 11pm and I didn't say anything because it wouldn't be a surprise if I would have told you – Kat says with a smile, happy to see her friend again.

— Come on, we can go have lunch and catch up at a nice restaurant that's just down the street.

— Sure, let's go.

After arriving at the restaurant they got Regina's usual table and started talking and talking. Regina gave herself another hour for lunch brake and after telling her secretary, she just got back to talking to Kat. Kathryn went on an expedition with her foundation for the children in Africa almost 1 year ago and couldn't contact Regina for different reasons. Regina was so happy that her friend was back and the hour extra she had went as quickly as a minute. They said their goodbyes and promised to spend the whole day tomorrow, because Kat couldn't tonight with the excuse that she had to see her husband. Although Regina was a little bit disappointed she went with a smile and a lighter attitude back to work.

The next 7 hours went as quickly as possible for Regina and she was grateful for that. She went to parking lot and headed towards the fifth avenue. When she got there she sighed at the amount of traffic there was. In a desperate action she turned towards a reclusive part of town that will lead her to her house in half the time. But she only used this route if it was for an emergency because it was a bad part of town. She was 10 minutes into the journey when she stopped abruptly in the middle of the street. Right there in front of her car, laying on the pavement was someone, a girl specifically, and somehow very familiar to Regina. The brunette got out of the car and kneeled besides the body that was face down. She pushed the body to her side, so it can land on the back. When it did the, supposed to be dead, body grunted in pain confirming that it was, indeed, alive. The woman, that seemed oddly familiar to Regina, opened her eyes but shut them down again, ready to just die.

— No, come on stay with me. Please open your eyes or speak.

— Can't… Open… Eyes – came the grunted reply and Regina sighed in relief, surprising herself.

— Ok, don't open them but just keep talking to me while I call the ambulance.

— No! – Came the immediate reply causing the blonde to grunt and whimper in pain – Please… Don't… Call…

— I have to, so that they can get you fixed up – she searched the pockets on the blonde's jacket for any kind of ID. She found a driver's license and saw that her name was Emma Swan.

— Please don't. They'll… Lock… Me… Up – the blonde pleaded and opened her eyes that were full with unshed tears. Regina hesitated but nodded in assurance. The blonde sighed and closed her eyes again.

— Ok can you tell me your name? – Regina wanted to check if she had a concussion or amnesia.

— Emma… Swan – she coughed in between and grunted in pain.

— Good. Now I'm going to pick you up and take you to my car but it's going to hurt a bit. Ready? – She doesn't know why she's doing this but she just feels protective over the blonde. She was going to take her to one of her secret apartments so that she can somehow heal her. The blonde just nodded and Regina picked her up bridal style. Emma guarded her head on Regina's neck and sighed, somehow she felt safe in this woman's arms. Regina got to her car and put Emma laying in the back seat of her Captiva, grateful that she chose to bring her truck today. Once she knew that Emma was safe, she closed the door and got in the drivers seat. She hurried up in getting to her secret apartment around Central Park and she could hear Emma whimper in her sleep. Once she got to the parking lot, she carried Emma to the elevator, noting that her whimpers stopped when she was in her arms. When the door finally opened on her apartment she carried Emma to her guest room and positioned her, carefully of course, on the bed. Then she went to her bathroom to get the med kid.

She returned to the guest room to find Emma crying and whimpering in her sleep. Regina rushed to the bed and shook the blonde out of her sleep. Emma's eyes shot open and the tears started to flow down her cheeks. The blonde saw Regina and wrapped her arms around her neck, and started to sob.

— It's ok, it was just a nightmare – Regina told the younger woman, kissing the top of her head.

— I'm so sorry – Emma said between sobs – it just hurts so much.

— It's ok, you don't have to apologize – she started stroking the blonde's hair – I know it hurts, but you have to let me help you. You have to be strong, honey – the term of endearment surprised them both but Regina continued - I've got my med kit here and you are going to stay in bed for a couple of days but you can stay here, and I'm going to get this week off from work to take care of you – Regina saw how the blonde was going to protest and spoke first – and that's definitive – the blonde nodded against her neck and Regina smiled. – Alright then, right now I'm going to take your jacket and your shirt off so that I can check and clean your wounds – The blonde nodded again and unwrapped her arms from the brunette's neck with a groan of pain. Regina, then, got rid of the bloodied jacket and threw it to the floor.

She gasped when she saw the amount of blood there was on the blonde's shirt. She gasped again when she took it off. The blonde was covered in bruises, blood and cuts all over her abdomen and there was a deep cut, probably from a stab, that kept bleeding. It wasn't deep enough to perforate a vital organ but it was going to make a scar. Regina got some gauze and alcohol from the med kit and got closer to Emma, making her lay in bed with a grunt. She put some alcohol onto the gauze and started talking to Emma to distract her from the stinging pain she was about to endure. — Emma this is going to sting, but I have to do it or you'll get an infection – the blonde nodded and closed her eyes getting ready for the stinging pain she was about to endure – ok here it goes – Regina pressed the gauze against the bleeding wound and Emma hissed in pain, tears welling up in her eyes. – It's okay to cry, you know, I won't judge you if that's what you´re thinking. It's not good to always be the strong one-. Regina finished cleaning up the wound and patched it up. She started cleaning the other cuts when she felt a gaze upon her, so she looked up at Emma, whom was watching her with a frown. – What?

— Who are you?

— My name is Regina Mills. — Oh shit! – Emma gasped making her cuts hurt even more. – You mean The Regina Mills, owner of her own company and one of the most famous lawyers in NY, Regina Mills? – She asked and couldn't hide her amazement and intrigue towards the woman. She didn't know why, but she felt a pull towards Regina since the car stopped in front of her.

— Yes, the one and only – she said with a chuckle.

— Why did you save me? You could have driven away and pretend you didn't see anything.

— I saved you because it was the right thing to do, since you wouldn't let me call the ambulance because you "would get locked up" I brought it upon myself to bring you here so that I can heal you and you can rest. Now stay still so that I can finish this.

— Thank you – it was barely a whisper but Regina heard it anyway and smiled at the blonde, who smiled back. Regina finished cleaning all the wounds in the blonde's abdomen and chest. She motioned Emma to turn around so that she could attend her back.

Once she finished she went to her own room and got a pajama for herself and for Emma. She changed into her satin pajamas and went to help Emma put her own. They were both changed and Regina seated cross-legged from the blonde that was laying on her back just talking. They found out that it was so easy to talk to each other, like they knew each other for years. They subconsciously moved closer to each other and now Regina's hand is on Emma´s thigh.

— How did you end up on the street, almost beaten to death and alone? – Regina saw how Emma tensed and avoided her gaze. She put her index finger under the blondes chin, making her look straight at her eyes. – Its okay if you don't want to tell me, I understand. – She saw how the blonde shook her head from side to side.

— No, you deserve to know. After all you did save me. – Emma took a deep breath and started telling the story of how she met Neal, the watches, the deal that went wrong – then some one grabbed me from behind and stabbed me while shouting "she's a cop" to the other members there. I fell to the floor and everything went black. I woke up like five minutes after hearing gunshots and shouts everywhere; I got up from the floor and started to run towards the street. I might have run a block, maybe two before I collapsed on the street where you found me-. Tears started to run down her cheek and started to sob quietly – Please believe me. I didn't do anything wrong. I was manipulated – Regina's heart clenched at the sight of the blonde so vulnerable. So broken.

— I believe you don't worry, dear. We´ll get you out of this – se told the blonde while embracing her in a protective hug. She felt the tears on her shoulder and the air Emma breaded out every time she sobbed. After some minutes the blonde stopped crying but never left Regina's embrace. She felt safe there.

— We? – The blonde asked after the words Regina said sunk in.

— Yes, dear, we. You, my best lawyer and me – she said like it didn't matter at all.

— Regina no! You don't get it do you? I'm homeless and moneyless; I could never pay you for that even if I tried. You do realize your company is one the biggest in NY right?

— Nonsense! You don't have to pay me anything, I´ll do it because… - she hesitated to find the right word for this feeling she's having for the blonde – I like you and you seem like a great woman that doesn't need to spend any time in jail, let alone for something you didn't do. And you're not homeless, you just happen to live here in this beautiful little apartment-. Emma's eyes shot open and her mouth hanged open as well.

— What?! – That was all that she could say in the state of shock she was.

— Yes, honey. You'll live here until you heal perfectly and until I win your case.

— Please Regina, you can't do that, it's too much. I´ll just move states and… and…

— Ssshhh. It's not up for discussion. Now lets go to sleep, I have to get up early and make some calls to notify that I wont be going to work this week-. Regina got up from the bed and went to start walking towards her own room but a soft hand on her wrist stopped her. She turned around to face Emma.

— Please don't go. Stay with me tonight. I'm afraid the nightmares will come back-. She looked so vulnerable that Regina nodded without hesitation. She came to the other side of the bed where Emma was not sleeping and got under the covers with Emma. She clapped twice and the lights went off.

— Goodnight Emma

— Night Gina.

Emma woke Regina up with her whimpers and crying's in sleep. Regina, every time, wrapped her arms around Emma´s waist and kissed her shoulder; whispering thing like "its ok" and "I'm here" to Emma´s ear. Emma would always go to sleep after that with a little smile that always went unnoticed by the brunette. They fell asleep like that, in each other's arms.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DONT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME**

**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

* * *

When Regina got up she felt a warm body pressed against her own and smiled. Five minutes later she opened her eyes to find Emma against her body with her left hand under her head. And that's when she saw it. The lion tattoo. She gasped making Emma stir and put her head in the crook of Regina's neck trying to stay in deep slumber. This was the girl she has been dreaming about for months now. The blonde hair, the perfect toned body, and now the tattoo, how couldn't she recognise it before? She got out of bed careful not to wake Emma up. She headed towards her bedroom to get her cellphone and called her secretary to tell her that she was going to take this week off.

After the call ended she went to Emma´s bedroom to check on her. When she got there, she saw the most adorable scene she could imagine. Emma was hugging the pillow she used and inhaling softly the apple perfume of Regina. The brunette smiled to herself and went to her bathroom to take a shower before starting on breakfast for both of them.

For breakfast she made pancakes for Emma and Eggs Florentine for herself with some toast, coffee and hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon since it was Emma's favorite, something she learned the night before. She organized everything on a tray and walked towards Emma's room. She put the tray on the nightstand and started caressing the blondes face until she was awake.

— Hey – the blonde said in her sleepy voice, smiling at Regina.

— Good morning. I made breakfast for you and me. Your favorites – to see how the blondes' expression enlightened was worth all the work Regina made in the kitchen.

— Really? – Regina nodded – Awesome! – Regina laughed, actually laughed, and Emma was amazed by the melodious sound she obviously wanted to hear more.

— You're just like a child, Miss Swan. Come on lets eat, you teenager.

— Yes! – Emma fist bumped into the air making her wounds reopen and hurt, a lot. She grunted and whimpered in pain. Regina heard the whimper and went to her bathroom for some painkillers and more gauze so that she could heal the stab wound, again.

— Shirt. Out – she demanded when she reentered the blondes' room.

— Not even a date first? – The blonde joked but then she saw the glare Regina was shooting at her – Ok, Ok jeez – she took of her shirt with some help from Regina. The brunette took the bandage that was completely covered in blood.

— This is going to sting – she said as a warning giving Emma barely the time to close her eyes before she pressed the gauze with alcohol to the wound.

— Gina! – Emma half whines half hisses in pain. Regina finished covering the wound and put some adhesive bandage around the gauze to keep it in place.

— All good. You can take this after you eat – she said putting the painkillers on the bedside table. Taking the tray from the nightstand she walked to the bed and settled it there – Go on, eat. It took me half of my morning to make this breakfast – she didn't have to tell Emma twice before the blonde started eating like she hadn't eaten for days.

— Oh my god Gina! This is amazing! – Still not used to the term of endearment, Regina blushed and gave a murmured "Thank You" to the blonde, who kept eating. Regina laughed at the blondes' appetite.

— Slow down tiger! We wouldn't want you to get choked, now would we? – The blonde shook her head and slowed her pace a little bit, but she was still eating and sipping her breakfast. They ate the rest of their breakfast in comfortable silence, stealing glances at each other and both thinking _What the hell is happening to me? Why does she make me feel this way?_ They didn't understand or didn't want to accept their true feelings but they could feel that pull towards each other. That feeling of warmth spreading across their bodies when they were together. It was a great feeling but also it was the scariest one, since they only met 12 hours ago, but they felt like they've known each other for years.

After they both finished their breakfast, Regina helped Emma get to the couch since the blonde was still weak and her wounds hurt too much. She settled the blonde with a blanket and excused herself to make a phone call, remembering that she had a day planned with Kat. She felt a little guilty over canceling on Kathryn but she couldn't leave Emma here alone when the younger woman couldn't even stand herself up. The phone rang 3 times before someone picked it up. And it wasn't Kat on the other line.

— What do you want Regina? – Said the voice on the other side.

— Well, good morning to you too Fred – she said, her voice full of sarcasm – haven't heard from you in awhile. Is the life of marriage threatening you well?

— Good morning Reggie. Yes, the life is great. Actually, I´ve got my naked wife lying besides me, after last night I don't think she will be able to walk today – he said, his tone full of playfulness. Regina rolled her eyes and smiled, happy that her best friends are reunited again.

— Well that's good to hear. So the point of my call is to tell Kat that I have to cancel our plans for today, something… has come up and I would not be able to go to work nor go with her for lunch or shopping.

— Okay I´ll tell her. Anything else? The reason why maybe?

— No nothing else. And I'm not going to tell you the reason Fred.

— Gina? Is everything ok? – Emma's voice came from the living room and Regina hissed, knowing she was caught.

— Who was that, Reggie? Got a new lady friend? – Regina could hear his smirk through the phone.

— That's none of your business, Freddy. Just tell Kat I´m sorry and that I´ll see her soon.

— Chill Reggie, I was just curious. I´ll tell her when she wakes up. Bye. Have fun with your friend.

— Bye Fred-.

The brunette hung up and went back to the living room where Emma was watching some cartoons.

— Who were you talking to, Gina? – Asked Emma when she saw Regina enter the room and head to the kitchen.

— One of my friends. I had to cancel some plans so that I can take care of you-. She responded nonchalantly.

— What? Why? Gina, I can take care of myself, I don't need a babysitter-. Emma said. She never needed anybody. Never did. Never will.

— Because you can't even walk by yourself. If I go, something might happen to you and I will not let that happen-. Regina didn't understand why she was so protective over the blonde, but it felt right so she went with it.

— If I stay here nothing will happen to me, Regina – Emma said and saw how the brunette winced slightly at her whole name. – Just leave me some food and water at the table and I´ll be all right.

— I refuse to let you here alone while you are still healing, maybe in a couple of days I´ll go, but right now I'm staying-. She said and her tone left nothing up for discussion. The blonde sighed and returned to the TV not bothering to answer to the brunette that was standing with her hands on her hips. Regina groaned at the blondes' childish acts and went to the kitchen. She saw that some ingredients are missing and decided that she´ll go shopping at the market that is at the corner of the street. – I'm going to go shopping. Don't do anything stupid – she said while closing the front door.

Minutes passed before Regina's phone, which was now on the table, started ringing. Emma stretched a bit, wincing at the pain, to retrieve the phone. Kats name flashed on the screen and Emma answered.

— Hallo?

— Regina Mills! Care to explain why you cancelled on me? – Kat shouted through the phone, making the blonde separate the phone from her ear a bit.

— Yeah, lady I'm not Regina -. Emma responded.

— Who the hell are you? And were the fuck is Regina? – She shouted again.

— Well, I'm Emma and Regina went grocery shopping for lunch – Emma answered.

— Ok _Emma_, why do you have Regina's Cellphone? – Kat asked a little bit more calmed.

— Well Kat, as I said before Regina went grocery shopping and forgot her phone.

— And why are you in Regina's apartment anyway? Last time I checked she wasn't dating anyone-. Kat said.

— Well… I had an… accident and she found me and brought me here-. Emma answered – and I wish I was dating her – she mumble for herself but Kathryn still heard and laughed bringing Emma back from her thoughts.

— Yeah, good luck with that, she hasn't dated anyone since… - she stopped abruptly thinking Regina wouldn't want her to tell this stranger about Daniel.

— Since…? – Emma asked intrigued.

— Let´s just say she hasn't dated in a long time – Kat corrected but Emma knew there was something behind that half-truth.

— Okay then-. Emma decided to let it pass since maybe it was something Regina would want to tell her herself.

— So you are the reason Reggie cancelled on me? – Kat remembered the real reason why she was calling.

— Yeah – Emma said sheepishly – She's afraid I might hurt myself if I stay alone – Emma said with a huff.

— Awww that's so cute. That means she cares about you. Maybe after all you do have a shot – Kat said with hope in her voice. She wanted to see her best friend happy.

— Really? – Emma said, hope filling her voice. Kat just laughed. Emma cleared her throat awkwardly and continued – well I can take care of myself, so I need you to come here and get her out of here. She needs to spend sometime with her friends.

— Yeah, yeah I know – Kat thought about it and finally accepted – at what time should I go by? – She said and remembered Regina's million of apartments – oh and what do you see outside?

— Ummmm… I see a lot of trees. Probably central park, why?

— Well let´s just say Regina has a lot of secret apartments and she took you to one of them.

— Oh ok. Maybe you could drop by at like 2 or 2:30. She said she's making lunch and I'm starving.

— Ok ill drop by at 2:30 just to be sure you eat-. Kat said and Emma heard footsteps outside of the door. — I have to go, I think Regina's outside. Bye.

— Bye – Kat said and Emma hung up and tossed the phone to the table just when Regina opened the door.

Emma watched how Regina entered the apartment with her hands full of grocery bags and felt a pinch of guilt. She thought it was enough with the torture. When she saw Regina enter the kitchen she smiled and thought about the little bit of domesticity of it all.

— Gina! Can you help me go to the kitchen? I want to see you cook – She yelled towards the kitchen. Regina smiled from her spot in front of the fridge.

— Coming! – She yelled back. And Emma cheeks turned pink thinking of other ways Regina could be yelling that word. Oh sometimes she had a dirty mind. Regina came rushing towards Emma and helped her go to the kitchen. Once Emma was settled Regina went back to cooking.

— What are you doing, Gina? – Emma asked and couldn't help but smile.

— I'm making Pasta Carbonara. I hope you like it – replied Regina over her shoulder. Emma's eyes lit up in a childlike way.

— Really? – The blonde asks with a bit too much enthusiasm in her tone.

— Yes, dear, really – Regina responds with a chuckle. Sometimes Emma is just too childish.

— Yes! – She tries to fist bump only to grunt in pain and retract back her hand – I really should stop doing that – she mumbles and Regina chuckles, something she's being doing a lot in the blondes presence. She just makes the brunette feel carefree and somehow happy.

— Yes, you should so that I don't have to patch you up, again – Regina says and frowns thinking if that stab wound will need stitches – maybe we should go to the hospital, that wound may need stitches after all and I'm not equipped to do that.

— Please don't do that. I already explained why you couldn't take me there.

— I know dear, but I'm worried it can get infected and is going to be worse if it does.

— It won't. I'm sure that if you keep doing whatever it is you're doing it will get better – the blonde pleads and Regina can see in her green eyes that she's scared. The brunette nods and Emma sighs in relief knowing she still has a couple of days before Regina asks again.

— I'll make you a deal; if that wound doesn't start to get better I will take you to the hospital. Deal? – She says and stretches her hand out for Emma to take it. The blonde thinks it through and sighs in defeat knowing she won't win. After all Regina is a lawyer, she wins everything.

— Deal – Emma says taking Regina's offered hand.

Almost an hour later they were siting in the couch eating lunch, something Regina doesn't allow very often, if ever. They were watching cartoons, per Emma's request, but neither of them was really watching it. They were stealing glances at each other just like in break fast and just lost in thought. Emma couldn't bear it anymore, she needed a distraction and now. Luckily for her the doorbell rang and she sighed knowing it was Kat at the other side of that door. Regina frowned when she heard the doorbell not expecting anyone since she cancelled every appointment for the day. The brunette placed her plate on the table and got up to answer the door. She couldn't hide her surprise when she saw Kat at the other side.

— Well, well, well if it isn't Regina Mills – Kat said with a chuckle.

— Kat w-what are you doing here? D-did Fred didn't tell you? – Regina stammered through the sentence regaining from her shock.

— Oh yeah he told me. And then I called you so that I could shout at you for canceling on me, but your… Friend answered – she finished with a victory grin while Regina shot Emma a glare from the door. Emma just shrugged and mouthed "sorry". Regina just huffed and returned her glare to Kat.

— Well Kat you see, my friend had an accident and I can't leave her alone – she argued but knew she wouldn't win this one.

— I'm sure she can take care of herself Regina, but is cute that you worry.

— That's true! – Emma shouted from her position on the couch. Kat just laughed, and Regina just glared.

— She can't even stand by herself without whimpering and falling to the floor.

— Well then we will not come home too late, just leave her some food and water in the table and she can help herself – Kat said and she was grinning like the cat that caught the canary. Regina huffed and rolled her eyes.

— Just come in Kat, while I take some food out.

— Sure, I can wait.

When Regina moved from the door Kat finally entered, going straight for the couch so that she could meet the mystery girl that made her best friend cancel on her. Emma looked up from her cartoons to find a blonde girl standing at the other side of the couch; she smiled and stretched her hand, grunting a bit at the pain.

— I'm Emma, and you must be Kathryn – she smiled.

— Yeah that's me. What the hell happened to you? – Kat asked once she saw the girls posture and gauze peeking from under her pajama shirt. Emma loosed her smiles and tensed up not ready to tell anybody, besides Regina of course, about what happened to her.

— I got in an… Accident – she said and she winced at how bad she is lying.

— I call bullshit – Kat said detecting the lie – but I'll let it pass, clearly you're not ready to tell me what really happened to you.

— Thanks – Emma said and she really was grateful Kat wasn't pushing the topic any further.

— I still don't understand how you made my best friend cancel on me. I've been away for months now; I know she wants to spend time with me – Kat said changing the topic to a neutral ground. Emma smiled again remembering she might have a chance with the brunette if she did that for her.

— I don't know. But I like it though, no one has ever taken care of me by his or her own free will – she gestured Kat to come closer and whispered in her ear – I like her, a lot. Which is crazy 'cause I've only known her since yesterday – she separated and could see Kats huge smile, so she continued in a hushed tone – but I feel this push towards her that I can't explain.

— That's good though, she seems to like you too or at least feel the same push. This is one of her favorite apartments and you are the second person she has ever brought here, after me of course – Emma feels she might explode from happiness, but then frowns thinking _that can´t be possible, I mean look at Regina, who couldn't fall for her?_

— How is that even possible? I mean have you seen Regina? – She said a bit too loud for her liking knowing Regina is right next room making food for her. Unknown to both blondes Regina has heard everything, and is smiling like a fool knowing Emma feels the same push.

The brunette finishes preparing Emma's food and goes back to the living room, placing the plate and the glass on the table, still grinning dumbfounded making Emma frown in confusion as to why she's so happy, and making Kat smile knowingly; she knows that look on the brunettes face.

_She's happy; for once in a long time_ Kat thinks smiling even more.

— Ok dear, there is food and water there – Regina says pointing the things on top of the table. She hands Emma one of her cellphones – here, you can call me if anything, and I mean anything, happens. Kats cellphone is also in there so if I don't answer call her – she finishes putting one of her hands on her hips, what Emma knows as the Head Bitch In Charge pose that means she is serious.

— Yes, Mom – Emma teases while grabbing the phone. Regina just rolled her eyes and huffed before walking down the short hallway and disappearing in her room. Emma turned her head back to Kathryn, whom was watching her with a frown – what?

— You know she's doing everything so that you can get better, so why tease her about it? – Kat said and saw how the blondes' gaze fell to the floor.

— I know, I'm just not used to the attention that's all – Emma felt guilty and she knew she had to apologize.

— I know – was all Kat said.

They stayed in silence until Regina re entered the room in jeans and a shirt. Emma's mouth literally hanged open; she couldn't believe someone could look so beautiful in informal attire, but here it was, right in front of her was the only person that could. Regina freaking Mills. Emma tried to stir her eyes away from the beauty in front of her and with a lot of work she finally did. Clearing her throat she shot Kat a look that screamed, "Please do something". Kat sighed.

— You look really nice, Reggie – Kat said – and now I'm going downstairs, I have to call Fred – with a smile to Regina and a pointed look to Emma she went out the door.

— You look beautiful Gina – Emma said after some minutes of silence. She had to say something about what happened earlier, she just didn't know how to start.

— Thank you – the brunette mumbled, a soft pink tainting her cheeks.

— Look Gina, I'm sorry about earlier. I'm not really used to the attention and people really caring about me – Emma said and Regina could see she was telling the truth.

— It´s okay dear – she said but Emma could see it wasn't, even if the brunette was trying to put a façade.

— It´s really not. You been doing so much for me and I haven't thanked you enough for what you're going to do for me – she tried to stand up from the couch but ended grunting making Regina crouch in front of her, making her sit back.

— Em, if you want me to go I have to know you'll be all right otherwise I will be worried the whole time.

— I'm going to be ok. Thank you – she said before kissing Regina's cheek – now go, Kat must be impatient downstairs.

— Ok, ok I'm going – Regina said trying to hide her blush while getting up. When se reached the door she turned around and faced Emma that was watching her intently – Please be careful and don't do anything stupid until I come back.

— I promise I wont do anything to hurt myself – Emma smiled and the brunette smiled back before heading out the door.

Emma sighed; this was going to be a long afternoon without Regina.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HERE´S ANOTHER CHAPTER, HOPE YOU LIKE IT.  
_Evil Dork: I actually had the first part of this chapter written so you kind of __guessed what would happen.  
_KelBell347: Im glad you like it.  
Guest: 1. Please get an account so that I can acknowledge you properly. 2. Im not sure yet wether to do that or not.  
Evil Duckling Regal: I will continue it and Im happy you like it.**

**I DONT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME  
ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE**

* * *

Emma didn't know what to do with herself; she was bored to death and couldn't do anything about it. She already ate all the food and finished half of the water. Already played on the phone Regina gave her until 20% was left of battery. So she used her last resource, getting up and exploring the apartment. After about 15 minutes of grunting and mumbling profanities, she got up. At first it was hard, every muscle in her body hurt and the cuts threatened to open once again, but she got the hang of things and finally could walk a little more normal. She first went to the kitchen to get something to eat and drink, once she spotted some food on the counter she dug in.

Almost 10 minutes later she was walking down the hallway towards Regina's room, the door was halfway open, so she took it as an invitation to go in. she pushed the door and was in awe when she saw the room. The brunette's room was spotless, everything was in its place and almost everything was shining. Emma's feet carried her in and she couldn't stop it. She went to the bed and traced the satin sheets covering it, So soft she thought. She could smell Regina's apple perfume in the air; she inhaled deeply relaxing almost instantly, everything about the brunette made Emma feel carefree. She spotted a door to the left side of the room and she assumed it was Regina's dressing; her feet carried her again, just this time she didn't want to stop them. She pushed the door open and gasped at how big the dressing room was; it was bigger than her old apartment. She walked slowly towards the rows of Regina Mills characteristic power suits.

The blonde was in awe at how she could see the two sides of Regina Mills. She could see the HBIC in this suits and she could see the caring, sweet side when she was with her. She has to admit the HBIC side turns her on but the sweet side makes her love Regina even more.

_Wait, what? I don't love Regina, it's just a crush_ she thought but her subconscious was screaming _You love her, don't fool yourself_. She sighed and decided to forget the matter. She continued walking around the room, taking in the large mirrors and the rows of shoes and shirts. After a while she felt the tiredness get to her and her muscles started to ache again. Knowing she couldn't make it to her room without fainting or falling to the floor, she walked to Regina's bed, moved the sheets and climbed in; falling asleep inhaling Regina's perfume.

* * *

Across town Regina was worried and definitely not paying attention to what Kat was currently saying, her mind was in overdrive thinking about Emma. She spaced off right after they had sited down thinking about what the hell was happening in her apartment, how was she going to help Emma and her case; its not like its an easy one, they have all the evidence they want against the blonde but she knows it was a set up and she has to help her. She cares for her.

— Are you even listening, Regina? – Kats voice cut through her thoughts and she blinked trying to re-focus on reality.

— Hmm, what? – She said, trying and failing to remember what this conversation was about.

— I'm going back to Africa – Kat repeated although there was no irritation in her voice, she knew whom plagued her best friend thoughts. Regina's head snapped up.

— What? Why? You just got back – she half whined half mumbled. Kat chuckled at her friend's child-like antics.

— Something has come up I have to immediately attend – Kat sighed – you're the first to know, not even Fred knows – she saw how Regina sighed heavily and cursed herself for having to travel so much. She couldn't imagine how Fred would react.

— When will you be back? – Regina asked after minutes of silence. Kat sighed.

— I don't know. That's the problem, I have no idea when I will be back, it could be 3 months or a year.

— I´ll let you go if you promise to contact me more often than last time. I don't know, call me or send me an email or a letter, I don't care just let me know you're ok – she said, her eyes shining with tears matching Kathryn's.

— I promise, I do – Kat said and a rebel tear fell from her eye.

— I'm going to miss you so much – the brunette said, tears falling freely from her eyes.

— Me too – the blonde said and hugged her friend. After a while of hugging she separated and chuckled while cleaning her tears with the palm of her hand – Come on, lets get you home to your "friend" – she said after a while.

— She is my friend! – Regina huffed.

— Yeah, yeah sure – Kat said while standing up her voice full of sarcasm.

They took Regina's car back to the apartment; traffic was horrible so they spend half an hour more than normal. When they reached the apartment building, Regina insisted that Kat should come up and have diner with her and Emma. After a lot of insistence from the brunette, Kat accepted with a huff although she was completely amused by the situation.

The doors to the elevator opened and Regina froze; Emma wasn't where she left her. She tried not to succumb to panic knowing Kat was right behind her and she did not need another reason to tease her about Emma. Kat frowned when her friend didn't move from her spot. She followed Regina's gaze and completely understood what was going through Regina's mind. _She's so whipped, and they're not even together. Yet _she thought smiling and walking past Regina, making the brunette come back to reality.

Regina walked a couple of steps inside her apartment, noting the food plates on the table and the TV still on, she knew Emma could barely walk and that she´ll use that as an excuse not to do any cleaning. She didn't even notice Kathryn going to the bedroom and coming back until the blondes voice ran through her ears.

— I found your girlfriend – she teased.

— She's not my girlfriend! – Regina hissed – well not yet anyways – she added as an after thought mostly to herself.

— I heard that – Kat continued – come, you´ll want to see this, its so cute–. The blonde said walking down the hallway. Regina followed her and frowned when Kat didn't stop in Emma's room. When they got to Regina's room Kat stopped and signalled with her head to go in – I'm going to start making diner – she said and walked off with a smile.

Regina frowned even deeper, Kat was not the cooking type of person, don't get her wrong Kathryn knew how to cook, she just didn't do it oftenHer eyes followed the blonde until she disappeared. She turned her head back to her bedroom door took a deep breath and opened the door completely. Her frown became a smile when she saw the scene in front of her eyes. Emma was in her bed, her blonde hair scattered in her pillow and the brunette could hear soft snoring coming from the blonde. _Kat was right, this is cute _she thought.

Some minutes and some pictures later, Regina moved to her bed and sat in the edge and started waking the blonde up.

— Emma, come on wake up, diner will be ready soon – the brunette said removing some hair from the woman's face. Emma stirred and buried her head in the pillow, fighting to stay asleep for as long as possible. After some petting on the blondes' hair, she opened her eyes.

— Hey Gina, what you doing in my room? – Emma said with a sleep-coated voice.

— Ummmm, maybe dear because this isn't your room, its mine – Regina replied and laughed when Emma's eyes opened like sausages and started looking around.

— So that's why I was sleeping so well – the blonde mumbled for herself – I'm really sorry Gina – Emma said in a whisper and her gaze fell to her lap.

— Its okay dear, you can sleep here anytime you want – Regina said lifting her chin up making Emma look at her. She didn't know why she was being so not herself with the blonde, or maybe she did, but it felt right.

— Thanks – Emma replied sheepishly. She cleared her throat and smirked – did you say something about dinner? – Regina laughed and shook her head smiling.

— Yes, Kat´s making diner. Now come on let me help you get to the kitchen – Regina replied standing from the chair and stretching and arm that Emma took gratefully.

Once in the kitchen Emma smiled Kat whom returned it with an amused smile of her own. Regina noticed Kats smile and nudged her, hard. Kat glared at her and mouthed "what", Regina's eyes went from Kathryn to Emma and back again; she mouthed back "stop it"; Kat just rolled her eyes and turned back to cooking. Emma, unaware of the whole thing, looked up and smiled at Regina that was wearing an apron. _She looks so hot in that _Emma thought and her cheeks turned pink.

Dinner was quickly finished and everyone moved to the dining table, where topics of conversation were endless. After diner they moved to the couch with a glass of wine for Regina and water for Kat and Emma since one of them had to drive and the other one was injured. 45 minutes later Kat was in the elevator saying goodbye, much to Regina's protests and insistence that she should stay there for the night.

Emma and Regina stayed in the couch talking and laughing at some childhood stories. The blonde kept trying to steal Regina's wine while the brunette was not watching, and that caused a stain in Regina's pristine couch. Emma went pale when she saw it while Regina just laughed, to inhibited to really care for a stain. They called it a night some time after that still laughing.

They both went to sleep with a smile in their faces and wishing it was the other day already.

* * *

**REVIEW SO THAT I KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Im sorry I took so long in update but my muse for this story just left me. This is a shorter chapter but I will try and make a longer one for the next one. And a really long chapter is coming up for my other story _Captain Of The Basketball Team _so Ive been working with my Beta on that one.  
****Any mistakes are mine.**

**I don't own OUAT**

* * *

One week had passed since Regina found Emma on the street. One week of talking with wine on the couch. One week of Regina having to calm Emma in the middle of the night. Regina loved and hated those nights; she loved that she could be so close to the blonde and never get caught or questioned as to why she was doing it since the blonde would stay in a much calmer deep slumber when she was with her. She also hated it because that meant Emma was having nightmares and she just hated it when tears fell from the blonde´s eyes in sleep.

Today was one of those nights she loved and hated so much. She sprinted out of bed when she heard Emma scream and she trotted to the guest room in record time. Once inside she sat down besides Emma facing her, putting a hand on Emma's hair and slightly combing it. She lay down and started whispering in Emma's ear "its okay. You're here not there. You're with me not them," after she started singing a lullaby her father used to sing to her when she was little; it always used to calm her down. _And apparently it works on Emma too _she thought as she felt the blonde relax besides her.

She started to succumb to sleep as well when she heard a soft "Regina." Quickly opening her eyes already thinking of an excuse to tell the blonde about why she was there. Focusing on Emma next to her she noted that the blondes eyes were still closed and sighed in relief but then frowned, _did Emma just say my name in sleep? _She thought. Thinking the need for sleep must have made her hallucinate it or something she closed her eyes again.

* * *

Next day Regina woke up before the blonde like she normally does but today she has to go back to work, she doesn't want to but she has to; she never liked to use her position as an advantage. She has never used it before but the last week was an emergency, she needed to take care of Emma. Well she didn't need to but she wanted to. She started to get up from the bed but the arm around her waist didn't let her. She turned a little bit to face the blonde and accidentally bumped their noses making Emma scrunch up her face trying to stay asleep. Regina just took a moment to really look at Emma; the barely visible scar she had on her forehead, the little freckles she has on her nose, her perfectly shaped eyebrows, her defined cheekbones and finally her small pink lips. Those lips Regina wanted to kiss so badly for the last few days, all day if she was allowed. Unconsciously she licked her own lips.

"You are staring," Emma's hoarse voice made her jump. _When did she wake up? _She thought.

"I'm sorry." Regina said her brown eyes coming to meet green in front of her before attempting to get up but the arm encircling her waist tightened not letting her do anything more than lay back down.

"No, stay you're warm," Emma mumbled and started closing her eyes again.

"I can't stay Emma I have to go to work," the brunette said hastily.

Emma opened one eye to say, "No you don't, you took a week off," then closed it again nuzzling closer to Regina.

The brunette sighed, "That week is already over, dear." She said while Emma's head took place in the crook of her neck. She sighed again.

"Then ask for another one you are the CEO after all, you have that power," came the muffled response and Regina could feel Emma's lips barely touching her neck when she spoke. _Damn _she thought when a shiver went down her spine that didn't go unnoticed by the blonde who smirked knowingly.

"Come on Emma you know I don't like to use my power as an easy way out or something." She thought of a way to get the blonde to let her go. "And if you let me go I will make your favourite breakfast," she finally said and smirked when the blonde separated a bit from her neck.

"Pancakes?" was all the blonde said.

"Hmmhmm" Regina hummed.

After a few seconds Emma separated completely from the brunette and loosened the grip on her waist letting Regina go. The latter sighed and got up with a murmured "thank you".

Regina went to the kitchen and prepared the fix for pancakes deep in thought. First she had to figure out what the hell is happening with her feelings for Emma. She knows she likes the blonde and she feels that pull every time she is with the blonde; but does she love her? Her body shivers involuntarily at that thought. The last person she loved died a really long time ago. Tears well up in her eyes remembering Daniel. The sweet brown haired stable boy at her ranch in Maine she fell madly in love with when she was younger. Letting a lonely tear fall from her eyes she sighed. With Emma she feels the same way she felt with Daniel; she felt carefree and happy. And she didn't know how to handle that anymore, she was out of practice you could say.

Then she had Emma's case, she needed to figure out what to do. Maybe she can make Emma give a description of the people that were there with her, find them and take a statement but just making Emma do that is going to be hard and finding them even harder, for the first time in her career she was actually lost on what to do. _First lets get to the office and see what the police says about that problem _she thought.

Unknown to her Emma was sitting at the counter watching her, she saw the tear fall from her eye and then she saw the frown; she saw everything. When she woke up and saw Regina staring at her lips all she wanted to do was close the gap and kiss her senseless but she decided against it. Then when Regina got up and walked to the kitchen she wondered as to why Regina was doing in her bed since she remembers going to bed alone, she got up and was going to ask the brunette herself instead of making assumptions but that was when she saw the tear fall. So instead she decided to really see Regina, she had stared at Regina and she couldn't deny her beauty but this time she took in every single detail. The scar on her upper lip, her eyes that turn cold when you reach a certain topic and then turn warm brown when you compliment her; something Emma did a lot in the last few days, her hair, her frown when she concentrates hard, her intelligence, her opinions about something as boring as the weather; absolutely everything and for Emma everything is perfect, and Emma knew from day one she was screwed. The blonde had been in love before and it didn't feel like this; _This feels more powerful _Emma thought and shook her head trying to concentrate.

She sat up from her stool and walked towards Regina, placing a soft hand on the brunette´s shoulder she said, "Regina, you okay?"

The brunette jumped a little being deep in thought, she turned her head slowly to meet green concerned eyes; she looked from one to another while slowly getting closer to Emma looking for any sign that the blonde didn't want this. "I'm great," was all she said before leaving a small gap between both of them.

It was Emma's choice if she wanted this or not. The blonde could feel Regina's warm breath against her lips and it drove her mad. _Fuck it _she thought before closing the gap, thin lips meeting thicker ones in sweet but passionate kiss.

* * *

**I love to hear what you think so review or send me a message. :)**


End file.
